Loneliness
by MaxandFang101
Summary: What happens when Nudge, Fang, and Gazzy and Angel all find their parents? Will they all leave, or stay with Max? Fax!
1. Loneliness

**Loneliness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot. James Patterson owns Maximum Ride and The Flock. I only own some odd T-shirts and some hot chocolate. Enjoy!**

Fang's POV:

Gosh. It's been a very hectic week. Two days ago, Max and I were fighting side by side at the last Itex corporation left. Now, we were all sprawled out on one of Dr. Martinez's three couches. I didn't think I would live to the day. More importantly, we now know where all our parents live. While we were shutting down everything in the Itex place, we found some old documents. They told each one of us where our parents were living currently.

That brings me back to where I'm currently am now. Shocked. I never thought I would ever get the chance to see my parents. Max thought that the best place to go to sort everything out, was her mom's place. I didn't doubt her. She was rarely ever wrong. And I thought that this would be a good resting place to stop at, because, you know, we **just saved the world** and all. So, yea, I didn't doubt her.

"Hey Fang, could you pass me the popcorn?" Angel asked me, shaking me out of my thoughts.

"Yea. Here." I said.

"Thanks." Said Angel, as she shoved the popcorn into Nudge's mouth. She had been talking non-stop for the past half-hour. I didn't blame her though, we were going to see her mom tomarrow and she was practically bouncing off the walls with excitement.

Nudge POV:

"OMG! I'm going to meet my mom tomarrow!" I said to no one in paticular.(For about the forty-eith time now.) My dad died four years ago, but I was still going to meet someone who was actually blood related to me! "I'm-"

Eating popcorn? Oh, Angel. I had been going off like this for about half an hour now. I guess I should stop talking now.

Iggy POV:

Wow. I don't think Nudge will ever stop talking. I am going to miss her though. She is part of the five Avian-Americans I call my family. I'll be sad when she has to leave us. I just hope she isn't crushed by her family, like I was. (They tried to turn me into a side show freak.) I guess I should know by now, that things never stay the same, for very long.

Max's POV:

Sob, sob, was what was going on in my head the day before I knew Nudge would leave us. I had a fake smile on for Nudge, but inside, I was practically pouring with tears. I didn't know how much longer I could take it, with Nudge bringing it up every five seconds. This was the three-hundreth time she brought it up and I could feel tears starting to swell inside me. I knew I had to do something to get out that room. The leader could not be seen crying.

I quickly stood up and said, "Alright everyone, time for bed."

"Good idea Max. I don't want my mom to see me having bags under my eyes!" Nudge told me.

That was it. I couldn't possibly take it anymore. I bolted up the stairs and into my room. Silently thanking my mom for giving me a lock on my door, I locked the door, put my mind blocks up, (So that Angel couldn't hear me and tell Nudge.), and collapsed on my bed.


	2. Nudge

**Disclaimer: I don't own Max and the Flock. James Patterson does. As I told you before, only odd T-shirts and hot chocolate.**

**Max's POV:**

After crying my eyes out for ten minutes, Fang silently came in. My mom and Fang were the only ones who had the key to my lock. He sat down on the edge of the bed, and looked at me, showing me he felt the same way. Except for the crying part, of course, because Fang never cries.

Fang: "I don't want her to leave either."

Max: "I don't know what I'm going to do with out my little chatterbox." I sobbed.

Fang: "I know we'll see her again someday. We just have to give her some time."

Max: "You're making Nudge sound like Frosty the Snowman."

Fang: "Come on, we have to take Nudge to her family."

Max: "But, we're Nudge's family. She doesn't need a new one." I said, almost yelling.

Fang: "We have to take her to her real family Max, this is one of the only things Nudge has to look forward to. A real family."

I stared at him with utter disbelief. Isn't he going to miss Nudge too? And, when did he start talking this much? I looked at his face again, and it was solemn, like I had never seen him before. Then it was gone, and back to the completely impassive face as it normally was. I knew what his face meant. Not only were we going to lose Nudge, but Gazzy and Angel too. We were going to lose half our flock. And they were going to leave willingly.

Max: "Fine,let's go. Let's say good bye while we still have her."

Nudge then burst into the room,which Fang had forgotten to lock again, and more excited than I had ever seen her, shouted "COME ON GUYS, LET'S GO! WE CAN'T BE LATE!" Practically right into my ear, except for the fact that she was on the other side of the room.

Reluctantly, Fang and I got up and followed Nudge out of my room. I watched as she bounced down the stairs, knowing that it would be the last time I would ever see her do that.

I stuck a fake smile on my face, seeing the rest of my family doing the same, and listened, as Angel told me, inside my head, that everybody else was also greatly upset about Nudge leaving. More so, Iggy, than anybody else. I got a strange feeling from Nudge and Iggy, but put it aside. I had more emotions in my head to deal with, to think about Iggys'.

**Angel's POV:**

Why does she have to be leaving? I ask myself. Not again, she can't leave us again. Who would I talk to when I couldn't get to sleep? Who would I tell all my secrets to? Was I ever going to see Nudge again? That last question had been going through my mind ever since I found out we were going to meet Nudge's parents.

We all had pretend smiles on for Nudge, but it was okay, because she was too happy to notice them. I read everyone's mind to see how they were feeling, and everybody had that same question running through their heads too. Everybody, except Iggy. He kept repeating 'Should I tell her or not?'. I didn't know what he was talking about, but there was definitely something going on between them. There had been, for the past couple weeks.

**Iggy's POV:**

Should I tell her, or not? It was the only question that was running through my mind. Should I tell Nudge I love her, or not? To be exact. There had always been something between me and Nudge. But now that I might not ever hear her again, I realized how I really felt about her. Which leads me to the question, should I tell Nudge I love her, or not? If I tell her and she doesn't like me back, she might be weirded out, and it will ruin her finally-getting-to-see-my-parents mood. If I don't tell her, she might never get hear how I feel about her, and she'll probably just find a boyfriend or get married, when we haven't seen her for a while. Ugh, this is why I'm not the leader. I hate decision making.

**Max's POV:**

We were off to Nudge's real home, and I was getting more and more depressed. How can she just leave us. I mean, we've been her family her whole life. Up until now, that is.

I saw Nudge's house from the sky, and looked down regretfully. It was gorgeous. Much better than I could have ever given her. She'll never want to leave. We circled the house and dropped lower, so that we were in the front lawn.

Nudge was beaming with happiness. I was trying so hard to be happy. And everyone else was looking passive. I didn't like it. The thought of anyone taking care of Nudge, but one of us, was completely unrealistic. Until today.

I sighed as I saw that the grass looked greener than green, and the brick house shined like a Mr. Clean commercial. It was like one of those houses you see on TV, the perfect ones. They had a flower garden, stone steps, three stories, and five bedrooms. It was a palace compared to all the caves that we've slept in. Then I remembered why we were here, so, Nudge standing right next to me, and the Flock right behind us, I rang the doorbell.

**Sorry to keep you waiting. I'll have the next chapter up in a couple of days. Please recommend ideas so that I won't have writer's block, and I can get chapters up faster. If you have anything rude or mean to say, just don't comment. But, tell me if there are any mistakes please, and I will try my best not to make them in the next chapters. **

**Please comment! You know you want to press it! :^)**


	3. I'm Not Gonna Cry

**Disclaimer: I don't own own Max and the Flock.**

**Max's POV:**

I sighed as I saw that the grass looked greener than green, and the brick house shined like a Mr. Clean commercial. It was like one of those houses you see on TV, the perfect ones. They had a flower garden, stone steps, three stories, and five bedrooms. It was a palace compared to all the caves that we've slept in. Then I remembered why we were here, so, Nudge standing right next to me, and the Flock right behind us, I rang the doorbell.

I was expecting to wait a few minutes, since Nudge wanted to get there so early. We were supposed to get there at 9:00 o'clock, and we were fifteen minutes early. So we all sat down on two of their three benches in their front yard.

Sob, sob. Why does Nudge have to leave us? Why does she have to leave us willingly? Why couldn't we all live together? I tried not cry. We were never going to see her again. (I know what you're thinking. ' Itex is destroyed, you can come visit Nudge anytime you want now.' No.) Mr. Chu had escaped from prision, and was planning on burning down an entire rain forest, to get revenge for throwing him in prision. So, since we're defenders of the earth, we have to go stop him.

Just then, a lady in a floral dress came out of the house. I knew it was Nudge's mother. Her mom looked exactly like her. They stared at each other for a moment, as if they were unsure of what to do. Then they ran to each other and they hugged for what seemed like days.

**Nudge's POV:**

Wow. I can't believe it. I'm finally going to meet my mom! I wonder what she'll look like. Then, a lady in a flower dress came out of the house. We stared at each other for a moment, as if trying to decide what to do. Then I thought, hey, this is my mom! The one I had been waiting my whole life to see. The one who gave birth to me. The one who thought I was dead all these years. The one who looked exactly like me! Then we ran to each other and I hugged her so hard I wondered if my mom could even breathe. But when she hugged me back, I could tell that she could.

She then wispered in my ear about how she was so glad that her only daughter had turned out to be alive after all. We both started to cry for a few minutes. Then we both stopped, and she invited everyone into the house.

**Max's POV: **

As we entered the house, I saw everyone start to look for escape routes, and exits, just in case this was a trap. Which we all, except Nudge wanted to be true. Even though it would hurt Nudge so much. We could't stand to leave her here.

As we entered the living room, we all sat down on some of the many couches Nudge's mom had. (After Nudge's mom had asked us to of course, because we do have some manners.) As it turns out Nudge's mother's name was Anne Georgia, and Nudge's real name was Jodi Georgia.

After learning that information, Ms. Georgia showed us all Nudge's bed room. It was still decorated for a baby, but Ms. Georgia told Nudge that she would sleep in one of the guest rooms, and that the next day they would go shopping for new bed room furniture. Although, I think Nudge liked the wall color. (Pink.) Then we went back downstairs to eat some delicious brownies, that Nudge's mom had thoughtfully provided.

**Iggy's POV:**

I had my hands in my pockets, fingering a little sip of paper, when Ms. Georgia showed us Nudge's bedroom. I still hadn't made up my mind about whether to tell Nudge I loved her or not, when a great idea hit me. I was in the back of everyone, so I queitly went back into Nudge's room, took the small piece of paper out from my pocket, and set it on a small, round table. Then I caught up with everybodyelse as they hit the bottom step.

**Max's POV:**

After an hour of talking about our adventures and trips and Ms. Georgia's life, I knew it was time that we left. Angel must have told everyone what I was thinking, because they imeadiately all fell silent.

I was just about to get up and hug Nudge, but Angel beat me to it. She jumped up and ran to Nudge. Hugging her as if, if she let go, Nudge would fall to pieces. I heard Angel mumble something that sounded like they could both write to each other through email, since Fang had aquired a laptop on our last getaway. I thought it was cute. Then Angel sat on Fang's lap, and he held her close to him.

Then Gazzy slowly got up from his position next to Iggy, and hugged Nudge. He told her that it was going to be way to quiet now that she wasn't going to be with them anymore. And I heard her tell him that she was going to miss them all very much. Then I pulled Gazzy onto my lap, as he went back to sit next to Iggy.

Normally Gazzy would have been upset that I was treating him like a little kid, because he usually liked to act as tough as Iggy and Fang. He was my little trooper. But today that didn't matter, he just clung to me. I guess when one of your five family members leaves you forever, you don't care that much about pride.

It was Iggy's turn next, so he got up to tell Nudge good bye. Nudge already had tears streaming silently down her face. When they hugged each other, I heard Iggy tell her that we were all going to miss our little chatterbox. I heard her giggle. That was Iggy, always making people laugh. They hugged for about forty seconds and then Iggy pulled away, and took Angel from Fang, signaling that it was Fang's turn to say good bye.

Fang walked up to Nudge, showing barely any emotion. Until I heard Nudge tell Fang that she was really going to miss him. That just sent him over the edge of his personal emotional barrier. One tear escaped Fang's eyes. I know what you're thinking. Fang, cry. Never. But he did, and I was a witness. Fang then told Nudge that we were all going to miss her, and went to stand with the rest of the Flock by the door.

Gazzy got off me, and went to stand by Iggy. I walked over to Nudge, and hugged her really hard. I didn't want to ever let go of her, but I knew that I had to. So I said to her the one thing she should always know from the Flock. We all love her. When I said that, she told mr that she loved them all too, and then she told me something I will never forget. She wispered in my ear, so that her mother couldn't hear us, that I would always be her real motherly figure. She told me that I would always be considered the real mother, because I always knew what to do, because I always gave them what they needed before myself, and that I would aways be the maximum mother. With her saying that, I gave her one last squeeze, and went off to join the flock by the door.

I said I quick thank-you to Nudge's real mother, and then we left. I couldn't believe that my Nudge was going to stay there, and watch us take off into the sky. Her real family. Not the one she was born into.

**Nudge POV:**

They're really gone now. I watched them as they flew off into the sky, and I watched as they flew away. I also watched as Iggy waved good bye to me from a hundred feet up. I still can't believe that they're really gone. As I sat on the couch, my mother asked if I was okay. I said yes, but the real sadness inside me was killing me. I had just left my real family for one I didn't even know. What was I thinking?

**I hope you liked this chapter. The next chapter will come next week, I promise! **

**Aslo, if you want, please click the little green and white button under this sentence. It would mean the world to me! :^)**


	4. What was I Thinking

**Hello! To all you readers out there! **

**Sorry I haven't updated this for like two weeks, and I know whoever reads this wants to kill me, but here it is now. *Drum roll please* What Was I Thinking:**

Disclaimer: I do not own Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Ella, or Dr. Martienez. I do own Ms. Georgia.

**Enjoy!**

** Nudge POV:**

They're really gone now. I watched them as they flew off into the sky, and I watched as they flew away. I also watched as Iggy waved good bye to me from a hundred feet up. I still can't believe that they're really gone. As I sat on the couch, my mother asked if I was okay. I said yes, but the real sadness inside me was killing me. I had just left my real family for one I didn't even know. What was I thinking?

I ran up to my real room, and closed the door behind me. It was 4 o'clock already. I didn't think I could to this. Last time it was different, last time I knew where they were going to be. This time, they could be anywhere in the world. I didn't know what to do, so I just resorted to crying. It was a change of pace from all my happiness, but I had to get it all out sometime.

**Ms. Georgia POV:**

I saw how my little girl looked as she watched them fly away. She looked like she was going to start to cry again. But when I asked her if she was okay, she said yes, and trudged all the way up to her room. I had also seen one of the bigger kids wave at her. I wondered if they were dating. No, it couldn't be, he was almost three years older than her. Still, her parents had been ten years apart, and it didn't really make a difference. Anyways, she would get over it, right? I mean it wasn't like they had known her better than her own mom, right? I answered that question myself. Yes, they had known her better, much better, they had known her her whole life. That's why I didn't know what to do, when I heard muffled crying coming from her bedroom.

**Iggy POV:**

I wonder if Nudge will ever find my note. I mean, it could get lost somewhere, couldn't it? I waved goodbye to her from what I guessed was a hundred feet up. That way, if she somehow never got my message, she would maybe get the little hint.

**Nudge's POV:**

Why am I crying? I shouldn't be crying. I have finally met my mother, I told myself for the hundreth time. I reluctantly picked myself up, and thought about something else. Something to keep my spirits up. Or something to keep my mom from hearing me cry. I'll think about eagles. Ahhh, eagles, the most glorious bird there is. I remembered when we all flew with them, and they tought us some moves that helped us fly faster. They also taught us different formations. I rememered that one time we were practicing a different formation. Fang was above me, and Iggy was below me. We had been flying for fun for once, and just wanted to practice some of the things that the eagles had shown us. That gave me a thought. Iggy. Why had he waved to me, when no one else had? Did he like me? Ugh, stupid Nudge, of course not, I was three years younger than him. Why would he like me?

Instead of thinking, I tried exploring my bedroom. I tried looking for some possible old photos of my dad. Hmmmm...... What's this? Who would leave a note sitting on the side table. I felt like being all sherlock Holmesy, so I inspected the note before opening it.

Here were my results:

No one leaves a note on a side table for that long.

It doesn't have dust on it, so it must have been placed here recently.

This is all very suspicious.

I carefully opened the note, and noticed at once, that it was left here on purpose. But from who? I thought. It was suprisingly adressed to me.

Note:

**Dea**_**r Nudge,**_

_** I just wanted you to know, I love you.**_

_** - Iggy**_

All I could think that second, was wow.

Sorry! Cliffy! I am really hoping to get the next chapter up in the next couple of days. I would have gotten this one to you much sooner, but my dumb computer, had a virus. So thank you to all my readers of this story out there!

Virtual hot chocolate to those who comment! Please, five comments would be nice. : )


	5. No! You Can't Leave!

** Hi! I was thinking, that since this story is called Loneliness, I should try to make it less lonely. Anyways, I've decided to kidnap Fang!**

** Me: Everybody, welcome Fang to my Fanfiction story!**

** Fang: What story, you haven't even had ten chapters yet.**

** Me: *Smacks Fang* Just say the disclaimer already!**

** Fang: Crazy, over there, doesn't own the Flock.**

** Me: That's it, that crazy comment just earned you the night in a wonderful, **

**ten-inch closet!**

** Fang: What's so wonderful about that?**

** Me: That I get to say that I kidnapped you! Got it! Now go lock yourself in the closet, and you can come back out when you have decided that you were responsible enough to at least thank the person who gave you that ten-inch closet to sleep in!**

** Fang: Whatever.**

** Me: Good. Now anyways, I would just like to thank all of you who have reviewed! You are sooooo awsome! Don't forget that constructive criticism is always welcome!**

** Me: Onwards with the story!**

** Fang: Onwards?**

** Me: Shut up Fang.**

**Max POV:**

That's it, Max, get a hold of yourself. You have got more important things to deal with than Nudge leaving. Like, Gazzy and Angel leaving. Yes, you heard right, we have found their parents. Gazzy seems really excited. But, Angel, seems quiet about the whole thing.

"Max, I can see the house!" said Gazzy, practically screaming it into my ear.

"Okay everyone, lets go down before Gazzy has a heart attack. Ig, twenty feet to your left, and three hundred feet down."

"Got it." said Iggy.

Unlike Nudge's mom, we didn't tell them that we had the two kids they had sold to the School. So, we were just winging it. **(A/N: Get it, winging it? Lol) **

It was an okay house. It looked like it needed a paint job, and the flowers, that I'm assuming were at least attempted to be beautiful, looked like they hadn't seen water in weeks. Which could be possible, since Gazzy and Angel's parents lived in the middle of Texas. **(A/N: BTW, I'm confused about where I said Nudge's mom lived, or if I mentioned it at all. So lets just say that she lived in Oklahoma) **

The place looked like no one had been here for a few days, and Gazzy's face fell as he realized that nobody was here. I hated to see him so disappointed, but it would only save my heart for a few more days, before it cracked it even more. That's when we heard a motor coming the road. Gazzy's face lifted. My face saddened. Iggy's face deflated. Angel's face was still distant, and now some-what terrified. And Fang's face, -big shocker- , was still as hard as stone. You could say we were having mixed emotions about the whole thing.

We didn't have much time to prepare, when a car, almost crashing into the house, sped into the driveway. They were going so fast, that they didn't even notice the group of, now five, kids, that were standing quite close to the driveway.

The lady that stepped out of the driver's seat, had golden blond curls, like Gazzy and Angel, and green eyes. So I quickly assumed it was their mother. The man who looked like he ate forty Mickey D's cheese burgers in the last five minutes was probably their father. Don't get me wrong, but from the wiff of his car, and slight stomach, he didn't look like the type of person who cooked home-made meals. He also had blond hair, and sky blue eyes, that Gaz and Ange had definitely gotten from him.

Their mother eyed us. Like she had never seen the average neighborhood hobo kids just stopping by to drop off some her own children. I'm not kidding when I say hobos either, **(A/N: No** **offense to hobos.)** we hadn't showered in a couple of days, and not brushing your teeth does not want to make someone hug you. But Gazzy only grinned.

The father, on the other hand, was smiling. He looked like he hadn't had a visitor in a couple years. But that didn't mean that he still wasn't skeptical.

**Angel and the Gasman's father POV:**

I stepped out of the car, once again thanking God that I wasn't killed by my wife's driving. I loved her, but I never really could trust her driving skills.

I saw five strange looking kids on our front lawn, but I didn't mind. We never got company anyway. Though the two smaller kids looked strangely familiar.

**Angel and the Gasman's mother POV:**

We were just getting back from the only restaurant that was possibly even close to us, McDonalds. We ate there a lot, but hey, we were bored. Kids were a handful, but they sure made life interesting. I sighed, remembering them always made me sad. If we hadn't needed the money so bad we could have kept them. But it was all in the past now. No remembering Angelica's and Devin's sky blue eyes, or Devin's big appetite, or Angelica's big smile. Nope, this was not the time to think about them. So you could imagine my surprise as I drove into my driveway, to find a group of kids, two looking exactly like my children. Yea, it's gonna be a long night. I just know it.

I looked at the kids, trying to determine if they were mine. I know, what are the odds that these are my children. Well I guess you could call it a mother's intuition, because, somewhere, in the back of my mind, I knew these were my kids.

**Max POV: **

I looked at them, as if asking why they weren't talking. Because if I were a regular human, and I just happened to find a group of five kids standing on your lawn, I would be seriously confused.

Since they obviously weren't going to say something, I decided I might as well say something.

"Umm...Hi?" It came out as a question, which I hated, but I mean, what was I supposed to say. Hi, sorry we didn't tell you we were coming, but here's the kids that sold to Itex eight and six years ago, I was wondering if you want them back? I can't even imagine what a parent would say to that.

"Who are you?" Said the lady.

"Kids." Iggy blurted out. I swear, one of these days I was going to make his head look like swiss cheese with all my wasted death glares.

"I think she got that already Ig." I said.

"Why are you here?" She didn't ask it like she was angry, but like she was really curious.

"Well, to tell you bluntly, since there is no other way to say this, but uhh... I think these are your kids." I gently pushed Angel and Gazzy toward her. Or more like Angel, since Gazzy had already taken a proud step forward. And she looked... happy? Confused? Creeped out? I have no idea, all I know is that after that, she smiled. She didn't do anything but just stand there and smile. Until I heard her say, "Well, aren't you going to give your own mother and father a hug?"

Angel nodded, telling me in her head that these were definitely her parents. Then Gazzy and her ran forward. Angel going to her father, and Gazzy to his mother. I felt happy, but the happiness only lasted until I saw the look on Gazzy's face. The look that said, I never want to leave here. And with that, all my chances of him actually coming back some day, had just gone from 60 to 0 in about five seconds.

Then Gazzy and Angel took a step back, and Angel glanced back at me for a moment, as if deciding something. I wonder what that was all about.

"Are you going to introduce us to your friends?" Their father asked.

"Of course." Angel said confidently."Mom, dad, I would like you to meet Max, Fang, Iggy, and Nu-" She burst out into tears. She quickly ran towards me, trying really hard not to cry, but Nudge was her best friend, there's no way she is going to forget about her in one day. It wasn't possible.

I lifted her up and held her close to me. I tried to tell her that we were going to see Nudge again. But, in that moment, she stopped crying, and Gazzy told them the depressing news.

"She was going to say Nudge. She left us yesterday to be with her real mom. She was Angel's best friend." Gazzy said.

"And still is." Angel said, now gaining back her confidence. She gave me one last quick hug, and went over to stand by Gazzy.

"Well, anyways, she and I are gonna keep in touch with e-mail. So I'll still get to talk to her. But, this Max." She went over to stand by me, Gazzy close behind her. "And this is Fang." She went up to Fang and hugged him really hard. He hugged back, but I could tell he wasn't expecting it. "And this is Iggy." Gazzy said, interrupting her introducing. He went over to stand by Iggy, and I saw Iggy hand him something out of the corner of my eye. I just really hoped it wasn't a bomb. And that I wouldn't have to pay for a new house for them to live in with the Max card. I just really hoped.

**Gazzy POV:**

"And this is Iggy." I said, going over to stand by him. He handed me the surprise behind my back, and grinned. We had been working on it all week. It was more like a firework kind-of thing though, but it looked like a bomb.

I heard Iggy mumble three, two, and then one. Signaling that it was time for me to throw it into the air.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, me and Angel would just like to tell you how happy we are to meet you." I saw Angel and Iggy grin. And Max just sigh, thinking it was another bomb. Just wait till she saw it go off, I thought.

I smiled and threw it into the air. It exploded with an ear-shattering bang, and it looked like a smile face firework. Iggy and I had never built one before, so we weren't sure how it would come out, but I thought it came out pretty good. We were pyrotechnics after all.

I shouted, "It worked!" Into the sky, and Iggy only smiled in satisfaction. I swear I saw Max sigh a sigh of relief as she saw it was only fireworks. Fang smiled. That was so shocking that I almost gasped. Almost. I realized that I depended a lot on Fang's expressions. I don't know why, but it lifted my mood. It was probably because he was like a dad to me, the one I never had. Well, until now.

I think I heard my mother gasp over the sound of the explosion. And I looked over at my dad. He was just grinning, from ear to ear. Probably shocked that I could even do this. Wait till I showed him all the other cool stuff I could do. And the wings. I don't know what they were going to say about the wings, but I hoped they liked them. Then we could live a happily ever after life. Like in one of the books that Fang used to read to Angel.

**Me: Awwww! I liked this chapter! I thought it was cute!**

**Fang: Yea, except for the fact that you made me show emotion.**

**Me: Well, you can't always be Mr. Rock, Fa-Hey! Wait a second, I thought you were in the closet!**

**Fang:*glances at the door***

**Me: What?! Iggy! How did you get here?!**

**Iggy: Fang telepathically called me.**

**Me: Really?**

**Iggy: No, not really. Dr. M's house is right next door! I think Angel could have heard him cry for help.**

**Fang: I do not cry for help.**

**Iggy: Yea, well then go ask Angel then.**

**Fang: I will, if she,*Points at me***

**Me: Who, Moi?**

**Fang: Yes you, lets me out. **

**Iggy: *starts to back out***

**Me:*rushes to the door* Oh no, Iggy you came in here. So now you are being kidnapped too.**

**Fang: welcome to the club Iggy. **

**Iggy: Thanks for warning me Fang.**

**Fang: No problem Ig.**

**Me: okay, well, while they're going to try and plan their escape, I'd just like to say that since you all waited like a month for me to update, I thought I should end this chapter with a sort-of happy ending. So, no cliffy! Yay for you!**

**Iggy: A month? You made them wait a month?**

**Me: Hey, at least I have a social life. **

**Iggy: I have a social life! I'm helping to save the world for crying out loud!**

**Me: Iggy, stop being so dramatic! And Fang get away from the door!**

**Me: I have to teach them a lesson about the sneaking off, so, until the next chapter!**


	6. Surprise!

**Me: Fang! Get over here and do the disclaimer!**

**Iggy: But I want to do it! **

**Fang: Go right ahead Ig, its not like she pays me.**

**Iggy: She doesn't?! Well then I'm not doing the disclaimer!**

**Me: Someone, do the useless disclaimer already!**

**Iggy: Not until you pay me!**

**Me: I'll give you a toaster...**

**Iggy: A toaster! Yay! Uhhh...I mean...I want cold, hard cash!**

**Me: Get over yourself Iggy. Its a toaster, take it or leave it.**

**Iggy: If you left it, wouldn't it be there for someone to take it?**

**Me: Huh?**

**Iggy: Never mind, I'll take the toaster.**

**Me: Good.**

**Iggy: The person (MaxandFang101), who is getting my toaster right now, doesn't own Me, Fang, or the The Flock. James Patterson does.**

**Me: Okay Iggy, I got the toaster. **

**Iggy: Hey, why is there a banana peel in it?!**

**Me: Cuz its from the garbage.**

**Iggy: Why was it in the Garbage?!**

**Me: Because it broke yesterday.**

**Iggy: *Death glares***

**Me: *Shivers* Okay, well since Iggy looks like he's going to kill me, let me give you this chapter.**

**Chapter 6:**

Max POV:

Okay, if Gazzy hadn't just met his parents, he would be in big trouble right now.

"What was that?!" His mother exclaimed. I was about to say something, but Gazzy cut me off.

"That was a firework! Did you like it?!" Gazzy was really hyper, if you couldn't tell.

"You play with fireworks?!" You could tell she was still in shock. She should get used to it, he'd be doing it often.

"All the time." He said proudly.

"Do you know how dangerous that is?!" She was clearly mad. I somehow knew she would blame me for this.

"It's not really that dangerous, they know exactly what their doing. And it's saved our butts a few times. But I normally don't allow it." I told her, being defensive of the flock as usual.

"What do you mean its 'saved your butts a few times'?" She asked now with curiosity.

I sighed. This was going to be hard for her to take. "Do you watch the news?" I asked her.

"Of course, doesn't everybody?"

"Well, then, have you ever heard on the news about a couple of flying kids?"

"You mean the ones that have wings? Of course."

"Well, then you'd be surprised to know that that's us."

She scoffed with disbelief. "Stop messing around and you can all come inside and have something to eat. We always keep some tuna in the house." She said it lightly, but I could tell she was aggravated at us, because she thought that we could fool her.

"We're not 'messing around'." I said, crossing my arms.

_Should we show them are wings, Max? _Angel thought to me.

Yes sweetie. Tell everyone else too, okay? I thought back to her.

_Okay Max. _She still sounded sweet. Even in my head.

I nodded once, to tell everyone to do it at the same time. And I saw Gazzy tap the back of Iggy's hand twice to let him know too.

All at once we took off our jackets and spread out our wings. If this wasn't even proof for them, then I don't know what would be.

I heard Angel and Gazzy's parents both gasp. And I saw their mother faint in disbelief. This was going better than I thought.

"You ha-ha-have wi-wings?" Their father asked, bewildered.

"Yea." I said. "Hence the wings." I didn't mean it as an insult, just as a joke. So I smiled a little bit as I said the words wings.

"Yea, this is what they do to you when you're sold to The School." I heard Iggy grumble bitterly. But Gazzy's father heard him.

"We didn't want to sell you two," He started off, talking to Gazzy and Angel, "we had too. We could barley afford food for ourselves when Devin was born. When we were right outside the orphanage, some strange people asked us if we would give our child to them, for $10,000. We really needed the money, so we said yes. We thought we were doing the right thing. We thought that, since we were going to give you to the orphanage anyway, we would make sure you had a home.

"We didn't know that until after we signed the contract. They had given us a copy, and last year we went through everything. It said that you would be used for scientific research. And before that, when Angelica was born, they had came right to our house again and asked us if we wanted to get another $10,000 for our second child. We had thought, why not, it was easy cash. But a couple days later, your mother broke down crying. She said that we shouldn't have given her away if we had the money. And we really wanted to keep you too, Devin. But that was never possible. We just didn't have the money. I'm really sorry. But now, since we have the money, do you want to stay with us? I'm sure your mother really doesn't mind about having wings. I know I don't. It just means that you're special. But she's probably a little skeptical about the 'we use fireworks all the time' part, though." He ended with a laugh.

Angel and the Gasman looked back at me. I could tell they wanted to be with their real family, but didn't want to hurt my feelings. That's why I loved those kids. But the decision wasn't up to me, it was up to them. So I gave them a little nod, and they both ran forward to hug their dad. That's when their mother woke up.

"Wha-what's going on?" She asked, confused.

"Honey, we're going to let Angelica and Devin stay with us." The father told her. She grinned really wide, and joined in the family hug. While the rest of us just kinda stood there, and watched them.

"Well, come on, let's go inside," she said, motioning to us too, "tuna fish sandwiches for everyone!"

We all walked into the house. It was a little messy, but other than that, it was nice. Most of the walls were beige, and they had a little kitchen. They had three bedrooms, so Gazzy and Angel would get their own room. Gazzy's room was blue, and Angel's was light pink.

We all ended up in the living room, and ate ac couple of tuna fish sandwiches each. They had about a years supply of tuna. I'm not kidding. The people who owned the closest supermarket, had put a couple extra zeros on the end of the number of crates of tuna fish they wanted. And so, since they could barely sell all of them in a week, and they were going to go bad, they had them all on sale. 10 for a dollar. Amazing, right? We were so going to have to stop there on the way to Fang's parents house. Oh yea, we had found them too. So anyway, we learned that the Gasman's real name is Devin Wintuk, and that Angel's real name is Angelica Wintuk. Their parents names were Marissa and Jake Wintuk. But to me, Gazzy and Angel were still Gazzy and Angel. There was no changing my mind about that.

We had stayed there for a couple hours now, and I figured it was time to go, once again. I stood up, and Angel and Gazzy ran up to me, Fang, and Iggy, hugging us so tight, I could hardly breathe. I'm guessing it was pretty awkward for their parents, to see their own children run up to other people and know that they probably love them more than you. Or at least I hoped.

_ Of course we do Max, you and Fang raised us. _Said my little mind-reading Angel.

'Thanks sweetie. I'm going to miss you.' I thought back to her.

_I'll miss you too Max. _

We had been hugging for a good thirty seconds, when Fang had to pry me away from her. The same thing happened to him, and with Gazzy and all of us too.

We were finally done saying all of our goodbye's after about ten minutes. It was heart breaking as I had my hand on the door knob. If Fang wasn't there to help me, I probably would have collapsed in tears.

I finally made it out the front door, and I took one last glance at them before we had to fly off.

Angel POV:

I thought Max was going to collapse when she had her hand on the front door. I felt the same way. I couldn't do this. Max raised me! Took care of me! There was no way I could just leave them. I didn't know about Gazzy, but I had to go with them. They were my family, not the people who had sold me for money.

I'm sorry. But I can't do this Gazzy, I started, saying this in his mind, I can't just leave them. Max and Fang raised us. I don't if you feel the same way Gaz, but I'm going with Max.

_What? But we've waited our whole lives to meet our parents Angel._

I know, but I just can't do this. Are you going to come with me or stay here?

_ I'm sorry Angel, but I want to stay. I can always come visit you though. _He had tears in his eyes. So did I. I never wanted to leave him. He's my brother.

I ran over to him and hugged him really hard. Then I said,

"I'm really sorry Mr. and Mrs. Wintuk, but I have to stay with my family. I could never leave them. But Gazzy is going to stay with you. I'll also probably come to visit too. But it's too hard to leave my family." I ran over and gave them each a quick hug, and then hugged Gazzy again. Then I burst out of the door and left it wide open. Max, Fang, and Iggy were just getting ready to leave. They turned around when they heard me.

"Max! Wait!" She looked at me, startled. "I'm coming with you!" I ran into Max and she hugged me back very hard. She had tears in her eyes as she said, "But Angel, sweetie, don't you want to stay with your real parents?"

"Max, I already am. You're my mommy, and Fang is my daddy. I couldn't ever possibly leave you."

"What about me, who am I?" Iggy asked, a goofy grin on his face.

"You're my Uncle Iggy. The one who likes to cook, and likes to make jokes, and loves to blow things up. He's the best Uncle Iggy ever too." I told him. He only smiled, and said,

"Hear that Fang, 'I'm the best Uncle Iggy ever.'"

"Is Gazzy coming too Angel?" Max asked me. I had to give her the bad news.

"No, he wants to stay with our parents. But we'll come back and visit, right?"

"Of course Angel. I don't think we could ever live without ever seeing-"

"Or hearing." Iggy interrupted her.

"I was going to say, Angel, that we could never live without seeing, or hearing Gazzy again. Or Nudge either. We'll always come back and visit them." Max said.

With that, Max went over to Gazzy, hugged him once again.

Then we all flew off. Leaving Gazzy behind. Now we were going to Fang's mother's house. She lives in Virginia. I didn't really like that state already, but if Fang's mom was there, I would go there. I mean, the last time we went there, Fang and Max got in some big arguments. But I guess it wasn't like we were going to go to school there. So I guess we wouldn't have any trouble. I can't wait until Fang sees his mom. He is going to be so happy.

**Me: Yay! Angel came back! And, during this chapter, I also bought Iggy a new toaster!**

**Iggy: Really?**

**Me: Yea. Do you want it?**

**Iggy: Give me the toaster!**

**Me: Okay Iggy, calm down. It's just a toaster.**

**Iggy: Just a toaster! It makes bread!**

**Me: Iggy, it doesn't make bread, it burns bread.**

**Iggy: What?! Fang, you lied to me!**

**Fang: I didn't lie to you.**

**Iggy: Yes you did! You said it made hot bread!**

**Fang: No I didn't. I said it made bread hot. **

**Iggy: Oh...**

**Me: Iggy, do you still want the toaster?**

**Iggy: Do you have bread?**

**Me: Yes, but only if you do the disclaimer next chapter.**

**Iggy: Okay. **

**Me: Then you'll get your toaster next chapter!**

**Iggy: Why?! **

**Me: Because you can't use a toaster without bread.**

**Iggy: Oh...Where did you get the toaster anyway?**

**Me: That's for me to know, and you to never find out.**

**Iggy: Tell me!**

**Me: Nope. You're not getting it out of me. **

**Iggy: Tell me!**

**Me: Fine.**

**Iggy: Good.**

**Me: I'll tell you next chapter! Please review! :.)**


	7. Who did we just see?

***Reminder, so that I can stop putting it in. Anything in italics is Angel speaking in who ever that person's POV's head is. **

**Me: Ugh. I am sick, so YOU GET ANOTHER CHAPTER!!!!!! YAY!!!!!**

**Iggy: Ewwww! Don't get me sick!**

**Me: Just say the disclaimer. Wimp.**

**Iggy: I am not a wimp, I have to be extremely emotionally strong to put up with you.**

**Me: Awwww. Thank you so much! Now say the disclaimer if you want your toaster.**

**Iggy: Fine. The girl over there, who looks like she is going to cough up a lung, does NOT own me, Fang, or the rest of The Flock. James Patterson says that she is not great enough to own us.**

**Me: Excuse me, James Patterson said no such thing. Don't make up lies so that you can seem much better than you really are. This behavior does not deserve a toaster.**

**Iggy: Ummmm...I'm sorry for saying those lies. Now can I have my toaster, preferably one that makes bread?**

**Me: Iggy, until you learn that a toaster makes bread hot, not hot bread, I will not give you the toaster.**

**Iggy: Awww. Why not? I can say it. A toaster makes bread hot, not hot bread. Is that good?**

**Me: Okay. You can have your toaster now. *Hands over toaster***

**Iggy: YAY!!!!!! I GOT MY TOASTER!!!! *Plugs in toaster***

**Me: *Hands over bread***

**Iggy: *Puts bread in toaster***

**- 5 minutes later... -**

**Iggy: *Takes out bread* YA- WAIT A SECOND! THIS BREAD ISN'T HOT!!!!!! YOU LIED TO ME!!! WHERE DID YOU BUY THIS TOASTER!!!!**

**Me: You will have to wait until after the chapter! Which starts right............wait for it, wait for it.......NOW.**

**Chapter 7:**

Max POV:

I am so nervous. Fang told me that he 'chose me' a couple months ago. But does that mean that he's not going to leave me for his mom? Like Gazzy and Angel's parents, Fang's mom doesn't know that he's coming either.

Fang's mother lives in Virginia. Yea. I know. We didn't have such a great time the first time that we went there. Let's just hope it was better. We just crossed over the border of Virginia half an hour ago, and we decided to stop in a town near by, to get something to eat.

We walked into the super market, looking for some non-perishable food items. Like hot dogs, and chocolate, and marshmallows. Angel and her bambi eyes. I would probably let her blow up the world if she gave me bambi eyes.

We were still looking for the hot dogs, when I accidentally bumped the cart into another person's cart. She had red hair. I hated her already. She turned around to glare at me, I was shocked. And I didn't think anything could possibly surprise me anymore.

There stood the girl, in the entire world, who I hated most. Lissa. Why was she here? I don't know. All I know is that the minute she saw us, she started staring at Fang. Shouldn't she be over him by now? It's been a year. Well, she clearly wasn't.

"Nick?" She sounded so surprised.

"Umm...Who are you?" Fang asked her. I smirked. He remembers her, I can tell. But I can also tell that he doesn't want to remember her.

"Lissa, don't you remember? We dated for a couple months last year." Her smile faltered a bit as she saw his arm around my waist. I smiled. Serves her right.

"Oh...Yea." Smooth, Fang, smooth. Now just walk away like we never saw her. But then, the red-haired wonder, just had to keep talking.

"Isn't this your sister?" She asked him, motioning to me. I smirked, and answered for myself.

"No. Don't you watch the news Lissa? We told the whole world about our story a couple days ago. Right after we saved the world." I motioned to the remainder of my flock. Now she looked plain confused. "You know," I said whispering it, so others couldn't hear and freak out. We were just trying to blend in, "the bird kids. The ones with wings."

Her jaw hit the ground. Could she not believe that I could save the world? Well, I did. And I did it, with _my_ boyfriend right beside me.

"So you're not related?" Jeez, how could Fang ever date someone so dumb. Did she have a shoe for a brain. I snorted. Fang glared at me. Knowing what I was thinking.

"Of course not, it was just a cover story. We would have discovered in seconds if we had told everyone that we had wings." I told her.

"So...What are you doing back on Virginia?" Her words directed at Fang. It took all my strength not to strangle her right there.

"Well, we better get going. We need go, right Max?" Fang asked. He didn't have to ask. He knew that it was either, leave, or stand here and strangle the red-haired wonder.

"Yep." I said, popping the 'p'. I made sure to smile lovingly at Fang before saying good bye to her. I could tell she was fuming. But she wasn't going to give up.

"Oh, well, maybe we could meet at my house one time. Right, Nick? Do you still have the address?" Lissa asked him. Now I rolling with anger.

"Actually I forgot, but we're not staying here long anyway. Bye." Ha, take that Lissa. Fang has definitely gotten over you.

_He never did like her Max. He just wanted to get you jealous. _

Really? Well, it worked. Perfectly, if fact. Because now we were in love. And nothing could ever come between us.

"Bye. Nice seeing you again!" I said in my most cheerful voice. Then we finally found the hot dogs, and went to the cash register to pay for all this with my Max card.

Unfortunately, the devil herself, red hair and everything, had decided to be a stalker today, and was the person behind us in line.

"Oh my gosh! This is such a coincidence! We ran into each other again." She said in her too perky voice. She really needs to get a life.

I'm guessing that Angel was getting fed up with her too, so she choose just to ignore her, and ask Fang if we could buy some bubble gum.

"Hey Fang, can we please, please, please buy some bubble gum?" He was hesitating when she pulled out the bambi eyes on him.

"Sure Angel, but you have to ask Max." Fang told her. Softie.

"Max, please?" I sighed, there wasn't a thing she could ask me, that I would say no to, if she used bambi eyes on me.

"Okay Angel, but not too much, because we're going to get there soon." I told her.

"Where are you going?" Asked Lissa. Seriously, how could anybody like this nosy, arrogant, red-haired girl? ** (A/N: I have nothing against red heads, Max does.) **

"Oh, no where." Angel told her.

Good job sweetie. I told her, hoping she was listening in on my thoughts.

_Thanks Max. _

The lady at the check out counter finally started to load all of our stuff into the stupid,

un-eco-friendly, plastic bags. When Fang told her that we would just put them in our backpacks. The four of us loaded our things into each of our backpacks. And all we had to do now was say goodbye, again, to Lissa.

"Bye! It was so nice to finally see you!" She said as we were ready to leave.

"Yea. You too." I mumbled, as we were right next to the exit. Fang could tell that I was still angry. But today I was surprised twice.

We put our backpacks on, and were just about to leave. When Fang kissed me. Right in front of everyone. And when we pulled apart, I could see Lissa frowning furiously. A couple of stupid collage boys whistled, including Iggy, but I shot them all death glares, and whacked Iggy on the head. That shut them all right up. Then we walked a couple miles, into a convenient forest, and took off towards Fang's mother's house.

**Me: Yup, you probably didn't expect that, did you. Well, me neither. This just came out of my mind yesterday, and happened to stay there. Also, I might be updating again tomorrow. If I don't feel better still. And I really don't want to go to school tomorrow anyway. In science class, we have to 'make babies' and 'have mates'. Whatever she means by that. But there's an odd number of kids in our class, and I would most likely be the one without a 'mate' and that would be more weird than having to pair up with the geek. **

**Iggy: Ha,ha! Now answer the question already, because I'm sure the people would like to know, WHERE DID YOU GET THE BROKEN TOASTER!!!**

**Me: Deep breath Iggy, deep breath. I got it at Bed, Bath, and Beyond. **

**Iggy: How much did you pay for this toaster, because you got ripped off. Now you have to exchange this for a new toaster.**

**Me: I only paid five bucks for it, and on the receipt it clearly said 'No Refunds'. **

**Iggy: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU ONLY PAID FIVE BUCKS FOR IT?!**

**Me: I mean, that I went into Bed, Bath, and Beyond, and I didn't find a cheep enough toaster, so when I started to walk out, this nice guy gave me a toaster for five bucks. It was very nice of him.**

**Iggy: It wasn't nice! You gave the guy five bucks for a broken toaster! And I have been waiting a very long time for that toaster!!!!!**

**Me: Relax, Iggy. You will get your toaster in due time.**

**Iggy: *Groans* I hate waiting.**

**Me: Thank you everyone who reviewed!!!!! I feel so special!!!! The next chapter will be out soon!!! Review please!!!! Virtual smile face stickers!!! :^) **


End file.
